


Forced

by corporalfuckinglevi (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Stuffing, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Yandere Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corporalfuckinglevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren forced Levi to gain weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced

Levi woke up strapped to a table, unable to move. He was in a well lit and familiar place... Had he been here before?

"Hey! You finally woke up!" Levi heard the enthusiastic voice coming from his left. He was in Eren's house. Damn.

Eren and himself were close friends, but what the hell was going on here? Eren came into his view, stroking Levi's face.

"How're you feeling?"

Levi narrowed his eyes but responded, "I'm fine. What the hell are you doing, Eren?"

Eren just smiled, disappearing from sight, but reappearing with a large funnel in his hand. Levi's eyes widened, protesting against Eren's actions, but his voice was put to an abrupt stop when the tube was shoved into his mouth.

"Don't struggle, Levi. It'll only make the complicated. Besides, you want me to make you feel good, don't you?" Levi couldn't even move his head to acknowledge Eren.

He struggled and fidgeted, but there was no way out of this. Eren smiled and Levi's frightened face, pouring a thick liquid down the funnel. Levi refused to open his mouth, the liquid stopping at his lips.

"C'mon now, Levi. You want this, I know you do. You're too skinny! I need to feel more of you, to hold so much more of you. You need to be big, Levi. You're made for this, don't you see?"

Levi was so confused, but he knew, deep down, that Eren was right. He'd always put extra on his plate, forced himself to eat when he wasn't hungry. All because he loved the feeling of a stuffed belly.

In his thoughts, Levi unconsciously started to let the liquid in, feeling it's thickness running down his throat. It tasted so sweet, so heavy, like cream or a milkshake. The stream seemed to be endless, but Levi kept sucking like he was starving.

Eren stared at him with lust blown eyes, using his free hand to make a trail on Levi's body. He hovered dangerously close to his crotch, and after getting a moan from Levi, he squeezed the area. Eren kept a consistent flow of the shake sliding down Levi's throat, having made so much. He'd concocted a mixture that would not only be filling, but was loading with fat and calories to help Levi gain.

Levi bucked into Eren's hand as much as he could, but could barely move. He stomach was filling up, expanding, with the shake bring poured down his throat. Levi swallowed faster as he came closer to release, drinking more and more as he came. Eren did not stop touching him though, no, he continued pumping Levi's fat cock.

Levi tried to protest, but he succumbed to the pleasure. His stomach pressed against his button up, fat poking through the holes. The buttons couldn't hold much longer, popping under the pressure. The fat of his love handles stretched his shorts, but it was only so long before the fat was hanging over. He shorts began to rip, before fully coming apart. Eren took away the tube, allowing Levi to groan in pleasure. His stomach hurt from being stretched so much, and Eren seemed to notice his discomfort. 

"It's okay baby, look at you. So big a full for me, aren't you? You're not going to be able to work this off. It's too much fat, you won't be able to move after our next couple of sessions, okay?"

Levi nodded, too lost in the ecstasy to think straight. Only his underwear was left on, but even that was about to burst. He was trying to find purchase on something, but the ties held him down. His butt was pushing him up on the table, widening and filling with fat. His thighs grew to a large size as well, pushing them together.

Eren released Levi from the straps, but Levi still couldn't move, he could barely move his fat filled arms, or his face, which had put on quite a bunch. Eren guessed he was pushing 200, hopefully over it. His belly extended widely above him, a mountain of fat. Eren stopped his stroking, instead straddling Levi and grinding against his full belly.

"Ah! Oh, Eren! I'm too, too, hah, full!" It hurt for the pressure to build so high, but all at once it stopped hurting, turning into pleasure. He could literally feel the pressure release inside of him, making him start thinking about how big he could get.

"You're so big, piggy. So fucking big, so much fat, so much to hold," as this was said, Eren groped the fat on Levi's sides, kissing him harshly. Levi moaned into the kiss, cumming again.

"Hah, fuck, Eren, oh!" Eren came in his pants, still rubbing himself against Levi's giant frame.

"I love you," he panted into Levi's ear. "I love you so much."

Levi felt so good. Eren loved him. And he was finally big, like he'd always wanted to be. He couldn't wait for Eren to make him even larger.


End file.
